1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk cartridge and a device to which a disk cartridge is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improvement of a recording density of magnetic disks, optical disks, magneto-optical disks and the like, compact recording/reproducing media having a large storage capacity are familiarized. Moreover, with the improvement of processing power of CPUs and the realization of miniaturization of hardwares, portable terminals are also remarkably familiarized. With the familiarization as described above, a recording/reproducing medium is generally housed within a cartridge main body so as to be easily carried. Such a disk cartridge is inserted into a portable terminal to read/write data from/to the recording/reproducing medium.
A conventional disk cartridge normally has a horizontally and vertically symmetrical square shape, as is represented by a FD or an MD (registered trademark). Therefore, when the disk cartridge is inserted into a drive device, it is difficult for a user to immediately recognize an insertion direction of the cartridge from its shape. Thus, the user is first required to confirm an arrow marked on a cartridge main body, which indicates the insertion direction, so as to know from which side the disk cartridge should be inserted. Moreover, since the disk can be reduced in size owing to its higher density, various disk types can now be contemplated as a disk to be housed within the cartridge.